Kikyou one shot: the end
by Frie-preistess692
Summary: Kikyou has fully realized what her life was and what it is now this is a sad sone shot that is a sortta confession and is tyed as one. she goes over the hardship inuyasha. even mentioning kagome here and there. she talk and this is in her pov and she lis


Inuyasha

-

-

Inuyasha

oh his name one my lips oh how it sounds, I can't still feel his lips against mine his loving hands crushing me in a bear hug. Oh how I miss his tender love and care. I miss him so much. How he played with my hair and how he kissed my forehead in that way. Why

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why !

** WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME INUYASHA!!!!!!!**

Odd isn't it? How everything comes full circle how when I was little I treated half demons and demons with deep disgust but then well, I ended up falling in love with one! Oh Inuyasha he was so nice after I finally broke the ice. I never really had a man look at my face my eyes and not cower in fear or there show respect and prey or pity. Inuyasha's was different. His eye's were cold yes, but when I talked to him I swear his eye's got soft after I laughed or told him about my little sister keade. Oh how he would remark about me being lucky! He had said that it was hard for keade too, because she is living in the shadow of my accomplishments and so on. I asked Inuyasha how he would know and he told me about his brother. Sesshoumaru and how he envied him to the bitter end. He had the castle, the money and the land and so on. But Inuyasha had the clothes on his back and no home. He moved from tree to tree and so on. Inuyasha was Inuyasha I guessed. He always had something weighing heavily on his mind also. One night after I talked to Inuyasha about our future. It dawned on me that the shikon no tama. Could help us in more ways then one. Inuyasha couldn't completely make me his mate because of my miko status and so on. And even with the jewel I couldn't change into a half demon because of my blood. So I thought maybe he would change if I asked him to I mean he wants this too so it wouldn't be so bad right I mean I could be his and him mine. Then we wouldn't need to hide and ruin my status as a miko and him a demon I mean human or demon he still is inu-taisho's son so he is technically owns the western forest his father and mother left him.

But that was in the past now. I mean right now he is living an amazing his eyes no more harsh coldness but soft and comforting to his mate his mate yes he has taken a mate and I was surprised by his choice I knew before that he loved her how he cared and saved her countless times. And I was equally surprised as how she treated him with respect and care right from the beginning I mean she just treated him like a normal guy. Nothing more nothing less. Then I was almost scared at how she protected him she took an arrow for him right in the back I could never do that never in a million years. Kagome my "reincarnation" was "with child" and with his child her hair had change from black to dark silver blue and red tips. Her ears had managed to come on top of her head again with the dark blue silver with red tips. Her eyes where a honey suckle hazel and danced in the light. I was once compared to her by beauty. "kikyou was way more beautiful kagome" they're eating their words now I mean I had and have a women's body, however kagome was just a child and hadn't fully grown yet, so she changed a whole lot. During the quest. Kagome was his and I am a clay pot I know. I will go I will leave good world goodbye Inuyasha and finally good bye Kagome.

9 months later

"WAHHHHHHHHHH" aww there are so beautiful?

"yea Kagome they look just like you!" said inuyasha to his mate.

"what should we name the one I have kag?"

"hmm maybe kikyou would suit her best see she has the eyes!"

"Hmm I guess you are right ok baby kikyou what should we name your sister huh?"

"inuyasha she might be ½ demon but even a demon can't talk you know that!"

"I know I know so what do you think babe?"

"I think Tracey work's best don't you."

the end

:disclaimer I do not own inuyasha and company so GET OFF MY BACK U EVIL PEOPLES

the story is deadicated to my kikyou lover friend tracey she great writer! And does amazing stories I would hope you read them. Any who I am a kagome lover till the end but this is so people don't kill me k

JA NE

REVIEW PLEASEEEE


End file.
